Is it fate?
by Tsuha-chan
Summary: Sasuke has been curious about humans ever since he could remember. Against his brother's wishes, he swims to the surface to see if reality is much better than his mother's tales. What will happen when the merboy meets Naruto? NaruSasu plus others


**Disclaimer:** Naruto does NOT belong to me and belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If Naruto belonged to me, Itachi would be alive and Sasuke and Naruto would finally resolve their UST.

**Main Pairing:** NaruSasu

**Side Pairings**: KakaIru, ShikaNeji, LeeGaara, ?/Itachi (He will be paired up with someone, but I have no idea who. O.O It's between Minato/Yondaime, Deidara, or Kisame)

**Full summary: Uchiha Sasuke is a merboy who's always been curious about humans, thanks to his mother's tales. What will happen when he meets Naruto?**

* * *

Prologue

Mikoto was a lover of all things, especially the adventures her mother used to tell her when she was little. She used to swim to the surface, against her friends' advice, and look at the clear sky, day-dreaming about silly things she would never be able to do like walking on two feet, or dance like humans are used to do.

The birds and seagulls told her wonderful things that they'd overheard from the humans, and she loved to listen to their wonderful stories.

Her escapades stopped when she was forced to be married with Uchiha Fugaku because of an arrangement between their families. The Uchiha clan was famous amongst their kind, and only a fool would say no.

Her husband was a cold creature who didn't show affection, and his hate for humans was legendary. She thought he would be more kind when their first son, Itachi, was born to this world. She was saddened when she found out his plans for their son, and how he would become the next leader of the clan.

She didn't want her son to grow as cold-hearted as her husband, so she showered him with affection while her Fugaku was only interested in the things he would teach him.

She used to sing lullabies to make Itachi sleep and when he cried, but she stopped when Fugaku calmly explained why she shouldn't coddle him.

For Fugaku, having offspring was for the benefit of the Uchiha clan. Her heart bled for their eldest son, and whenever Fugaku wasn't at home, she would play with him and show her affection.

Years later, they had another child, Sasuke, and when she saw his beautiful, innocent smile she promised to herself that she would protect it forever. Fugaku thought Sasuke was born weak, unworthy of his attention. Itachi was curious about his young brother, she could see it when Itachi moved closer to Sasuke and touched his fingers. Sasuke had laughed and held his finger in his tiny, chubby hand.

Itachi would watch over Sasuke, making silly faces so that Sasuke would laugh. He would stop whenever Fugaku would come to the house. Her heart would squeeze, thinking how unfair it was for Itachi to be pretending to not care about his sibling.

She had failed her eldest son, but she wouldn't fail Sasuke. Her innocent child, who smiled without a care.

She wanted to protect Sasuke's innocence, and she would succeed for as long as she lived.

* * *

Ever since Uchiha Sasuke could remember, his mother would tell him fairy-tales about humans. Uchiha Sasuke had always been curious about the two-legged creatures that lived outside the ocean. He'd never seen one before, but his imagination proved useful.

His mother used to tease him about his fascination while his father scolded him and called him a dreamer.

"Don't listen to your father, Sasuke-chan. Being curious isn't always a bad thing. I'm the same way you know," she giggled and hugged him close to her chest, as if she could protect him from his father's hurtful words.

His father didn't approve of anything he did. He knew he was considered a disappointment and that he would never hear any words of encouragement from his father and the Uchiha clan. Itachi will always be the center of their universe.

At least he had his mother, who would always encourage him to do better.

His mother told him beautiful tales about humans, full of adventures, romance, and quests for 'true love.' He hated to admit it to anyone, but those had been his favorite stories.

As he grew older, the tales became more elaborate and fantastic, and his wish to meet a human became something that he wanted to do someday.

He used to look forward to them every night.

"I want to see what's out there, mommy," he whispered shyly to his mother, looking at her with a hopeful look in his face.

"One day, you will have your adventure. You just need to be a bit patient, okay?" She smiled, kissing him on the forehead and whispering good night.

He used to think his mother would always be there for him, and was cruelly reminded that not everything happens the way you want it to be.

His mother died when he was eight years old, taking his love of fairy tales with her.

He wasn't told the cause of her death, only that he was too young to understand. Sasuke cried himself to sleep every night, wishing for his mother to come back. His father didn't pay attention to him, for he was too busy with clan business.

He thought he was alone in the world but was reminded that he did have an older brother. A brother who didn't play with him anymore, but who was protective of him all the same.

There was a time when he was jealous of all the attention Itachi received; he wanted his father's acknowledgment but would never have it because of Itachi.

That stopped on the night of their mother's death, when Itachi comforted him and promised that he would always protect him. Ever since then, Itachi had been over-protective and stood up to their father whenever he would complain about Sasuke.

His father thought that Sasuke's silly fascination with humans would surely stop now that there were no tales to fuel them. Itachi knew better. After all, their father didn't know Sasuke, not really.

Sasuke was told to never swim towards the surface, and to never show humans he existed.

Itachi made him promise, and Sasuke kept his promise until one day, his curiosity got the best of him.

When he was ten years old, he broke his only promise to his brother.

* * *

On the next chapter, we will see what troubles await chibi-Sasuke and his side-kick lol. I bet you can't guess who it is :P

What do you guys think? I'm a whore for reviews, and they make me write faster and give me inspiration! :P See ya next time!


End file.
